


Biting Down

by FangsScalesSkin



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Aziraphale Doesn't Have Anything (Until The End Of The Fic), Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Begging, Biting, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Plus a little side order of these:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsScalesSkin/pseuds/FangsScalesSkin
Summary: “Oh, ohh,” Aziraphale gasps, eyelids fluttering. “What is that?”“Aphrodisiac. In m’fangs.” He savours the little shiver he feels against him. “D’you like it? I can get rid of it.”“Don’t you dare.” Aziraphale’s pupils are wide and dark. “Crowley. Bite me properly.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 534
Collections: Kinkwinter Bingo Showdown





	Biting Down

Crowley absentmindedly chews at his lip and realises his mistake when heat seeps right the way down his spine. He’s just dosed himself with his own venom.

See, being a demon and a snake means there's optional add-ons to his “human" shape, like a long, flexible spine, or fangs, or what sort of venom to have if he does have fangs. Before the Little Apocalypse That Couldn't, he was walking around with a deadly neurotoxin and myotoxin mix one bite away, in case any other demon found out about the whole Anti-Christ mix-up and came after him, and a deliberate immunity to his own venom so he didn't embarrassingly discorporate himself by chewing on his lip or something equally ridiculous. Which meant he had a moment of flailing panic and nearly made his angel think he was snubbing him when Aziraphale first leaned in for a kiss and Crowley toppled backwards off his chair.

So he got rid of the deadly toxins and all has been well since. Plenty kissing, plenty making out, and recently plenty _ fucking_. All is well. Except… His imagination, freed from the confines of coming up with contingency plans and reasons not to panic, has run wild. Gone absolutely feral. Came up with the idea of replacing his venom with a powerful aphrodisiac with the intent of introducing Aziraphale to it and then failed to remember to give himself any _ immunity _ to it. (Whether he really failed to remember or subconsciously considered it and dismissed it without passing GO and collecting $200 dollars is another question.)

That's why he's sitting across from Aziraphale at the table of some chintzy little family-run restaurant _ trying not to whimper _ after accidentally scraping his lower lip with one fang in the process of sampling a spoonful of beef bourguignon that Aziraphale held out for him.

“How do you like it, darling?”

“What?? Oh, the beef. ‘S good. Yeah.”

Aziraphale smiles fondly and goes off talking about how it compares to the stuff he’s had in France, and Crowley is trying _ very hard _to pay attention even though it’s not really important, except it’s important to Aziraphale and he wants to make Aziraphale happy, remember if the restaurant is good and all, so it sort of is important. His libido has other ideas though. He’s too hot in his clothes, he can feel every brush of the fabric against him when he shifts in his seat, and all non-horny thoughts are blanketed in a thick fog of wanting to climb on top of Aziraphale and fuck right in front of the food, wine, and other diners.

Without thinking, Crowley bites down on his lip to keep a whine from getting out at the noises and expressions his angel’s making over the beef. The hot, tingly, thought-obliterating feeling doubles. Crowley, who had gone with having a cunt that day, finds himself soaking through his pants with arousal. Crowley digs his nails into the tablecloth and looks at Aziraphale pleadingly until he remembers he’s wearing sunglasses. 

_ Ok, Crowley, breathe, _ he tells himself _ . Make it through the main course and turn down dessert and _ ** _don’t_ ** _ cave when Aziraphale gives you his best sad puppy-dog look. _

He nearly does, but somehow summons a reserve of willpower from deep within. They walk back to Crowley’s flat without incident despite Crowley nearly jittering out of his own skin over the point of contact where they hold hands. Every step rubs against his clit and swollen labia and it’s amazing he gets home without dragging Aziraphale into an alley to beg for a quickie.

“Crowley, what’s gotten into you today?” Aziraphale hangs up his coat, looking concerned.

“Uh.” Crowley licks his lips and attempts rational thought. “Better if I show you.”

“Hmm?” Aziraphale’s eyes momentarily widen in surprise when Crowley presses up against him, followed by a pleased smile and running his hands down Crowley’s back to rest against his ass. Crowley whines aloud, and Aziraphale _ squeezes_, giggling lightly at the sound Crowley makes in response to his ass being groped. “Oh, you’re frisky.”

“‘Frisky’.” Crowley rolls his eyes, and leans in for a kiss, nibbling very gently on Aziraphale’s lower lip in the way he knows his angel likes, and giving him a slight dose of his venom.

“Oh, ohh,” Aziraphale gasps, eyelids fluttering. “What _ is _that?”

“Aphrodisiac. In m’fangs.” He savours the little shiver he feels against him. “D’you like it? I can get rid of it.”

“Don’t you dare.” Aziraphale’s pupils are wide and dark. “Crowley. Bite me properly.”

The order echoes through Crowley’s empty-feeling skull. He lays a sloppy kiss and a lick against the side of Aziraphale’s neck and then bites down, fangs injecting supernaturally strong arousal right into his angel’s bloodstream.

Aziraphale moans raggedly and clutches at him as if he might fall over. The sound has Crowley jerking against Aziraphale’s leg as if he was the one bitten.

“Good, isssn’t it?”

Aziraphale nods, then surges forward into a kiss that leaves them both panting. Somewhere along the way, Crowley ends up pinned against the wall, the cool concrete a balm against his burning back. It’s when Aziraphale’s leg presses against his dripping cunt, still trapped in his trousers, that he remembers to ask something important.

“What’ve you got for me - what’s - have you made yourself any junk, Angel?”

Aziraphale scrunches his annoyingly adorable nose up at the phrasing and shakes his head. 

“Not yet. This - ah - it’s strange but it feels good. I’m hot all over. Sensitive.” He grinds against Crowley and smiles beatifically at the moan he gets in return. “I don’t want to come yet, I think once I have something I won’t be able to hold back.”

“Hedonisssst,” Crowley hisses in delight.

“Oh, yes.” He presses a hand against the front of Crowley’s trousers. “You’re hot and throbbing for me, aren’t you, love?”

Crowley whimpers. Aziraphale clicks his fingers. Now they’re bare, skin-on-skin, Crowley soaking, his slick running down Aziraphale’s leg beneath him as he jerks his hips. He puts his arms around Aziraphale’s shoulders to pull himself in tighter, and both gasp and pant when their over-sensitive chests brush against each other. Crowley bites and sucks hickeys around Aziraphale’s collarbone, drawing a high, reedy moan from him. They keep rutting together until Aziraphale finds his words again as he holds Crowley’s hips and pulls back.

“Let me, darling. I want to make you feel good. I want to taste you.” Aziraphale’s eyelids flutter again, eyes rolling back for a moment in a sort of ecstasy, his mouth pink and slick with saliva while he sinks to his knees. 

“Fuck, yes, please.” Crowley bites down on his own lip again and whimpers, the empty fluttering of his cunt calling for attention now that Aziraphale’s eager mouth and fingers are nearby. “Please, please, please.”

He’s still begging mindlessly when Aziraphale crooks three fingers inside him and sucks on his clit and makes him come with a wail, bending over double and only not falling because Aziraphale has a solid grip on one leg.

“Holy fuck. That was. Fucking amazing is what that was.”

Aziraphale titters, eyes glassy and chin smeared with Crowley’s juices, yielding in an instant when Crowley kneels and drags him in for a deep kiss, Crowley tasting himself on his angel’s tongue, and it’s only that he’s still feeling the aftershocks of his first orgasm that the taste and the wet warmth of Aziraphale’s mouth doesn’t tip him right over into coming again.

He bites down deliberately on Aziraphale's lip, driving Aziraphale closer to the peak his body craves and feeling as much as hearing Aziraphale gasp against his mouth.

“Now, Angel. Come on. For me.” He slithers down to bite at Aziraphale’s neck. Aziraphale must be melting, all he has to do is give himself something to come with. “Come on,” Crowley hisses against his neck. “Let yourself feel it. Make a pretty cock or cunt or whatever you want, but come for me.”

“Crowley! Cro-oh. Oh. Oh.” Aziraphale is panting, his hips jerking against nothing. 

The next moment, Aziraphale goes rigid in his arms, arching back, and Crowley holds him through it, glancing down to see Aziraphale’s gorgeous, hard cock, twitching and painting their chests with come, a gloriously debauched image. It’s made all the hotter by knowing that his angel came immediately once he had a cock, that he was teetering on the edge for who knows how long.

Crowley’s mouth waters watching the come dripping down Aziraphale’s torso, and he gently pushes him onto his back. Aziraphale lies there, blinking and taking harsh breaths, and only pets Crowley’s hair dazedly when Crowley leans in to lick him clean. The act of licking and swallowing Aziraphale’s come is getting Crowley worked up again, and oh, it would be a shame if he didn’t get to feel Aziraphale’s pretty cock inside him.

“Fancy another round, love?” Crowley smirks, perching on Aziraphale’s thighs, soft unmarked skin there crying out for a few bite marks, and flicks the tip of his tongue against one of his fangs.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed this fic! Comments, no matter how short, make me very happy.


End file.
